


OLIVE JUICE

by TwTing



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M, 快乐的活畜生
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwTing/pseuds/TwTing
Summary: 若爱一个人，现在就说吧





	OLIVE JUICE

三人两队是在机场分开的，也是最后在机场相遇的。出国玩乐，二人世界，一切规划都看起来不错，只不过有一点小李英超很不满意，该和洋哥甜蜜双人行的不应该是人老见识广的岳老牛，该是自己才对。

成年以后的李英超食髓知味，恨不得天天和男朋友腻歪在一起，得了空来滚床单也恨不得时间都静止在这一刻。熬过了高考，又顺利拿到了通知书，小朋友算盘打得提溜转，反正他和哥哥的恋情在公司也不是什么秘密，想着不如干脆请上一周假，出国逍遥甜蜜谈恋爱去——**反正他洋哥上回说了，还没红到国外，没人认出来的**。

欧洲就挺好的，不少国家可以结婚，还可以偷偷去领个证，八月初还有骄傲游行，他们可以牵着彼此的手肆无忌惮地在街上接吻，想到这小朋友又在购物车里加了几张彩虹纹身贴；日本也不错，离得近，少在路上耽搁几个小时就能多在酒店兴风作浪几个小时，可以穿浴衣踏木屐，洋哥宽肩细腰的，肯定很帅，不知道洋哥想不想看女装，转而赶紧打开了百度“一米八的男生能穿女式浴衣吗？”对，还可以吃寿司，给那个臭李振洋挤多多的芥末，让他也为我流下绝美的泪水。

想到这些小朋友一边摇头晃脑地笑着，一边从自己的小学习椅上站起来，一猛子把头扎进瘫在旁边沙发里眯眼假寐的男朋友怀里。

男人在小朋友从转椅上站起来的那刻就醒了，两只手习惯性的接住了冲过来的小脑瓜，揉了揉常年漂染发质和自己一样有点糟糕的蓬蓬头，视线下移，鼻息全都打在小朋友头顶的发旋上，用略带沙哑的刚睡醒的气音问：“小家伙想什么呢，高兴成这样，嗯？”

怀里的小天使变成了咋咋呼呼的小脑斧，拽着男朋友的衣服同时脚用力一蹬，借着这股劲儿冲到男朋友颈窝，想到明天还有活动，只是虚晃晃地拿牙碰了碰男朋友修长而白皙的脖颈，转而调皮地舔了一下对方的耳廓，学着刚刚那人的气音在耳边低低地说：“想着怎么泡你呀。”说完又觉得不太好意思，把小脑袋移到男人性感的唇边，以迅雷不及掩耳之势，讨了个吻。做完这一切红着耳朵又缩回男人宽厚的胸膛里了。

男人早就习惯了这一套动作，对刚刚发生的一切纵容而宠溺，揪着怀里人的耳朵，把埋在怀里的头扒出来，捧着他的脸，让怀里人的眼神正对自己：“你不是早就把我泡到手了吗，怎么还不好意思了？”笑眼弯弯，刚刚还捧着人脸的手不知道什么时候滑到了下面，托着怀中人的屁股，“不是教了你怎么接吻，还要不要亲？”

于是他们又交换了一个细腻，缠绵而甜蜜的长长的吻，小朋友红着脸喘着气松开了年长男友的嘴唇，“李振洋儿，不许捏我屁股！”蹬蹬蹬地跑开了。

打发走了粘人的小男友，李振洋转身问了李小闹一个惹人厌的问题：“从前有些事情我是不是不应该当着小弟的面做？”

李小闹手掌拄在岔着的双腿上，上半身前倾，带着东北人特有的气势“哎呦我，可biè给我整zeì个，我cí黄瓜去了，不跟你俩跟这cě了，cè退。” 两手拍了拍裤腿，抬腿去厨房了。

当然这些美好都是小李英超臆想出来的，现实很残酷，上大学不仅意味着要学会垃圾分类，更意味着要提前把上学期间的工作赶出来。于是一纸机票他被孤零零地一个人发配到了从前他充满幻想的日本。

_“李振洋儿，你觉得东京咋样，我觉得挺好，肯定特潮，到时候咱俩就去逛街，然后你就得给我买漂亮衣服。或者你给自己买漂亮衣服，然后我穿，你还穿你的破旧衣服，你说咋样鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅……”男孩枕在男友腿上手里抓着手机，仰头去看男友的脸，由下至上，下巴上泛青的胡渣，丰厚的嘴唇，两个黑黑的鼻孔，一双好似没太睡醒的凤眼和一对精神抖擞的剑眉，以及一头乱蓬蓬的橘发。_

_ “或者我也可以揍你一顿”李振洋把手伸到李英超身侧，照着他的屁股不轻不重地给了一下，有好气没好声地回道。_

_ “还有镰仓，洋哥你看过《镰仓物语》没，那里面说镰仓有好多小精灵啊啥的，”男孩一边说一边看着头顶上人的脸色“到时候你还得背着你那个桃木剑，哈哈哈哈，啊不对，你把桃木剑给我了，是我只能勉为其难的借给你用用”放下了手机的手无处安放卷着男人腰身的衣边“你就想啊，到时候你晚上跟我去看烟花，后背上还背一把桃木剑，肯定老拉风了，再整一个黑帽子，绝对像仗剑走江湖的锦衣卫”男孩扯了扯手中的衣角“你说行不行，哈哈哈哈”自己先绷不住地笑了。_

_ “小弟，一看你就没见识，那建国以后，东西不能成精。”李振洋也开始绷不住地跟他胡扯“你知道建国吧，就是你岳妈妈，岳建国，他规定的。”_

_ “我不管，在日本不归岳建国管，略略略”说不过男友的李英超一个鲤鱼打挺，把头转向李振洋胸膛一侧侧躺，开始把手伸进对方衣服里挠痒痒。_

_ “没有他岳建国，还有我李卫东来替天行道整治你，李英超，接招！”男人一扭身子跪在床上把小男友笼罩在自己身下，接着和他闹做一团。 _

飞机落地时李英超晃了晃脑袋，企图把这些甜蜜又苦涩的回忆丢在一边，大步流星地往前走着“酷盖才不会困扰呢”口罩下的李英超撅着嘴念叨着。

事实上工作的时候酷盖确实不会被这些思念，在其他时候就不好说了，一个人吃寿司，一个人看烟火，最要命的还属一个人孤零零的过七夕，小朋友的嘴巴越撅越高，小糊知道小朋友因为什么不高兴，也只能逗他“嘴巴撅这么高，要练杂技挂油瓶呀？”

另一头和岳建国欧洲甜蜜双人行的李卫东也没好到哪去，缺了个人叽叽喳喳地在耳边念叨着还真是差点什么。

_ “小弟，丹麦、挪威、瑞典、荷兰、西班牙、法国，你喜欢去哪儿”那是事后的一个凌晨，屋里没开灯，黑漆漆的，李振洋头靠在床头垫了一只手在后脑勺，另一只胳膊伸展在床上，任李英超搂着枕着。_

_ “荷兰吧，我小时候看书上写荷兰风车之国，觉得这个国家好浪漫。洋哥你问这个干什么？”男孩在黑暗里看不见男友的表情，戳着男友上臂内侧的软肉漫不经心地问着。_

_ “你知道这些地方同性婚姻合法吗，如果你愿意我想我们可以在那注册结婚，再不济咱们就先去教堂办一场只有咱们两个人的婚礼，我想让你知道我是打心眼里想跟你好一辈子，如果你不愿意，我们也可以再等几年或者……”李振洋感觉被枕着的胳膊突然抓紧了一下，热气湿漉漉地喷在皮肤表面。_

_ “谁，谁说要跟你结婚了，我跟你这两年，你以为我不知道你想干什么，啊？你，你就想着我要上大学了，赶紧给我套牢了是不是”顾不得刚刚结束的激烈性事和腰酸背痛，李英超翻身骑在男友腰上，低头趴在男人胸口，听着对方胸腔里传来的一声声咚咚咚地强有力的心跳。_

_ “听我说小超，宝宝，你知道在这边我们不能被法律认可的对不对，我们这行对年纪这么严苛，最多再干十五年，我们都要转型去干别的，我想这些年多攒点钱，等上了年纪咱们就移民，有着这一纸凭证，我们的很多权益都会受到保障”李振洋扶着男孩的腰，一下一下地安抚着“你知道的，我比你大七岁，等以后我就是比你老七岁，我可能会比你更早地面临生老病死，我希望那时候你能以合法的身份参与到其中，与我一起做决定。当然，我也是为了给你套牢在我身边，不管你在哪，你都只能是我的爱人。”男人拉起李英超的手指放到口中颇具惩罚意味地咬了一小口。_

_ “我不要你比我先生病，从我刚来的时候就是你在照顾我，你得照顾我一辈子，明天开始你就赶紧给我健身，酒也不许喝了，咱俩都得长命百岁。”小朋友趴在李振洋胸口闷闷地说。_

_ “行行行，都听你的，那你到底要不要跟我去结婚，嗯？”_

_ “既然你这么执意，看在你这么老的份上，我就勉强答应一下吧。”_

后来李振洋为了证明自己不老把小男朋友又按倒身下操到窗帘缝里透出了晨曦。

“是我老了，跟不上这大疯子的节奏了”事后腰酸背痛腿抽筋的小李当事人如是说道。

李振洋坐在阿姆斯特丹运河的小船里，一言不发，望着河对岸的一所教堂出神。

“看嘛呢，洋洋儿”岳明辉手在李振洋眼前晃了晃，头顶粉紫色的毛也跟着晃了晃。

“没事儿，老岳，我就合计一会儿咱下船，也上广场那个游行那瞅瞅去呗。”李振洋恢复了神色，对小粉蘑菇说着。

“成，你要给小超带点东西不，咱一会儿去瞅瞅。我跟你说，英语区哥哥讲价一绝。”

李振洋这魂不守舍不光是因为想小男朋友了，更是因为今天是七夕。

于是下午两点的时候李振洋算好了时差，拨了一个视频电话给李英超。

“小宝，你在干嘛呢？”

“反正没有在想你”李英超刚洗了澡，新漂的金发湿漉漉的，一手举着手机，一手在拿毛巾呼噜头发，嘴巴还瘪着，不知在生的是哪里的气。

“怎么没把头发吹干，你哪能不想哥哥，我知道你肯定想哥哥了对不对”李振洋的嗓音里裹满了情欲“哥哥也想你了，不信你看”镜头下移，李英超看到了一只无比熟悉的骨节分明的大手，正在鼓鼓囊囊的揉搓着，他知道内裤的包裹下就是能让他欲生欲死的山东男人引以为傲天赋异禀的青筋暴起的性器。

镜头另一端的李英超吞吐了下喉结，虽然这样说很羞耻，但他现在很想要了，“你这个坏李振洋儿，明明不在我旁边还要勾引我”小朋友红着脸躺在床上偷偷安抚自己的小兄弟。

“去拉开行李箱夹层看看，我给你准备了礼物”随着屏幕里人的指挥，李英超拉开拉锁，一瞬间脸红到耳尖——润滑，按摩棒，指套应有尽有。很难想象几乎24小时都被他缠住的李振洋是什么时候把这些东西塞进他的行李里的，更难想象安检时工作人员是怎么想他的。

“李振洋儿，你还真是为老不尊啊”男孩从牙缝里挤出这几个字。

“小宝，先把指套戴上，在外面卫生条件不比家里，安全第一。还记得每次我是怎么开始的吗，先摸摸自己的胸，揉揉那两个小红点，怎么舒服怎么来”李振洋坐在浴室的马桶上一点一点地指导着男孩，好像他们不曾做过。

李英超摸着自己的胸，逐渐摸到了门道，身体开始微微泛红，把身体往镜头前凑了凑“洋哥，我好想你吻我啊，这里”指了指胸口的红豆“这里，”指了指细白的脖颈，好像一只把致命点都暴露在猎豹血口前的鹿，“还有这里”镜头上移，男孩伸出舌头舔了舔被情欲烧干的嘴唇，红舌一闪而过缩回口腔，只剩下贝齿轻叩着下唇，唇边泛着水光，被咬着的下唇四周留下一圈白印。

果然小妖精被放出来就无所忌惮了。

“闭上眼睛，小弟，我正在吻你呢，你感受到了吗，我先吻了你的唇，你的嘴唇软软的，我的舌头在和你的舌尖追逐，你的口水好甜，我都不想放开你了”李振洋一边撸动着自己的性器一边讲着，“现在我在吻你的脖子，我舔了一下你的喉结，你的喉结小巧精致，我含住它轻轻地用牙间磕了一下” 镜头里的男孩脸上泛着情欲的潮红，轻声喘着气，“把镜头往下点宝宝，让我好好尝尝你的奶子，他们被我舌尖舔得打转，肿大，小超这里会产奶吗，只给哥哥一个人喝的那种。”

“女孩子才有奶呢，我，我又不是女孩”情色的回应里带着娇羞和温怒，李英超开始更加粗暴的抚摸自己的身体。

“宝宝的小穴有没有想哥哥，给哥哥看看”镜头移到下方，男孩的秘密之处一张一缩着，好像在期待什么的进入“哥哥也想小超的宝贝穴了，小超最会吸了是不是？”李振洋把摄像头对准自己猩红怒张着性器“倒一点润滑在套好指套的手指上，身体放松，一根手指一根手指慢慢地往里送”

李英超听话地缓缓推进去了一根手指，“唔”几日不曾有人到访过的地方恢复了本有的紧致，略作调整，手指开始进进出出地活动起来，过了一会儿又试探性的添加了一根。

“宝宝别光顾着抽插，可以去找找自己的敏感点，一个凸起的小点，小超那么聪明一定能自己找到对不对”李振洋看着进进出出的穴口出神，那里泛着红，肠液混合着润滑剂把周围一圈蹭得水亮，配合着男孩生涩的扩张显得十分淫靡。

“呃，啊”男孩身体突然一激灵，“找，找到了”大口喘着气，呼吸声变得很重，开了窍地开始摸索着换着花样刺激下身，不知不觉已经塞进了四只手指，另一只手也没有闲着，一会儿揉捏胸前的红豆，一会儿撸动前面的性器，“洋哥，我准备好了，你能进来了吗，请你进来，我，我好想你”

到嘴边的肉哪有不吃的道理，“嗯，哥哥这就进来，小超感受到了吗，哥哥进来了，小超真紧，夹得我好舒服，啊，好了吗，我要开始动了。”李振洋加快了手上的力度，说出这段话的瞬间，他发现对面的李英超射了，男孩的玉茎抖了抖，浓稠的精液喷落在男孩的肚皮上，手掌间。

来不及擦去指缝间残留的精液，男孩够过按摩棒套上套子，不顾还在不应期里，颤颤巍巍地往身体里塞，男孩的呻吟声夹杂着按摩棒的嗡嗡声散布在酒店房间的空气中，顺着耳机化为电流又转化为声音传到李振洋耳中，最终萦绕在阿姆斯特丹这间客房的卫生间里成为了这场性事最好的催化剂。

“我要加速了，小弟，准备好了吗”李振洋手上发起了最后的冲锋，屏幕里的男孩也把震动棒调大了一个档位，按摩棒身的颗粒刺激着敏感点，快感不断累积，几乎在李振洋射出来的同时，男孩也高潮了。

“啊……”“呃……”两个人接连发出了舒爽的叹息声，“小超先把自己清理干净再睡，小心生病”沾了满手自己精液的李振洋提醒道。

“唔，知道了”激情过后男孩有点困的睁不开眼睛回应着“洋哥，我好想你啊” “嗯，我也想你，收拾完早点睡吧，还有什么烦恼，明天再和哥哥说”李振洋摸着屏幕里的男友的脸“我挂了，明天记得多吃点儿，瘦了。”

李英超像是想起来什么“等下，洋哥，七夕快乐，晚安，我爱你，OLIVE JUICE” “嗯，宝贝也七夕快乐，我爱你，晚安”

虽然没有参透小男友最后一句在说什么，但好男友的习惯让他将晚安和我爱你脱口而出。

最后迷恋而不舍地看了看李英超的脸，他挂断了电话，按灭了屏幕，将手机放到马桶盖上，走到洗手池边洗去了手上粘稠的精液。手随便在内裤上蹭了蹭，两只手指夹起了手机一边往床铺走，一边脸上还挂着缱绻痴迷的笑。

“哎呀，老岳你咋在这呢，你啥时候回来的？”被撞了个正着的李振洋惊得差点把手机扔在地上。

“啊哪个，我刚才回来一趟，想起来没给我爸妈买纪念品，又出去转了一圈，这不刚回来，”岳明辉挠了挠头，为表清白，张开手边的购物袋，给他看里面确实有东西“你看我这衣服不还没换呢嘛。”

李振洋抻着脖子往里瞅了一眼，面不改色“南城岳哥从阿姆斯特丹给叔叔阿姨代购711冰淇淋，真是老岳家第一大孝子”，耳朵却出卖了他——红得比岳大孝子还厉害。

** 李姓艺人在西欧实红。**

“哥哥，问你件事儿呗，刚刚小弟让我问你那个‘嗷哩唔 注丝’是啥意思”，李振洋自知理亏，摆出一副不耻下问的模样。

“啊，这个嗷哩唔就是OLIVE，橄榄你知道吧，能吃的那个。完了这个注丝呢就是JUICE，果汁儿，合起来就是橄榄汁，欸，说起来橄榄汁我还真没喝过，一会儿咱哥俩上超市儿瞅瞅去？”岳明辉就坡下驴地解释了下去。

“行，这个小弟，真是一点儿文化没有，还大学生儿呢。走，下楼吃饭去，我饿了，吃完饭去超市。”速速换好了衣服的李振洋把鸭舌帽往头上一扣，大步流星地走出了房间。

世界另一边爬起来洗澡的李英超结结实实打了个打喷嚏。

两个哥哥把机票改签在了李英超落地之前，在机场等待着接他。

李英超看见人一刻不停地蹬蹬蹬向男友跑来，扎到男人怀里，津起鼻子嗅了嗅男人身上的气味，又从怀抱里挣脱开，蹿到岳明辉身边左闻右闻，最后站在两个人面前得出一个中肯而残忍的结论：“洋哥，你变得和岳妈妈一样臭了。”说完还自己给自己肯定“嗯，是这样。”

岳明辉被小朋友突如其来的吃醋搞的哭笑不得，又觉着自己在这里当电灯泡实在是不识趣，“那个小弟，洋洋，我先回趟家，把东西给我爸妈送回去，就不跟你们一道了哈。”

“去吧，岳大孝子”李振洋敷衍着回答，眼睛却一刻都没有离开李英超一寸。

“岳妈妈什么时候成大孝子了？”小朋友不知其由，树袋熊似的把自己挂在李振洋身上，嘴巴贴近耳朵地问。

被耳边的呼气激得发痒，李振洋晃了晃头一缩脖子，“回头让他自个儿跟你解释，整天岳妈妈长岳妈妈短的，有没有在想我，嗯？”

“有没有的，你回去就知道了。”李英超耳尖泛起了不易被人察觉的一丝粉红。

两个人在城郊租了一间安静的公寓，平时没工作时就会到这胡来上一整天。回去的路上两人坐在后座无视司机的存在，一开始只是靠在一起傻笑，不知从何时起空气开始变得暧昧而黏着，不再满足于依偎着的两个人开始接吻。

起初吻得又凶又急，李振洋的唇舌一路高歌，冲破了男孩唇齿的屏障，与男孩的舌尖搅在一起，舌尖刮过口腔惹得男孩一激灵，呼吸变得沉重。

“唔，慢一点洋哥，我喘不过来气啦，今天还有很多时间，我都是你的。”李英超在换气期间小声安抚着因思念而变得急躁的男友，李振洋闻声放缓了激烈程度，转而变成了李英超最喜欢的细密柔和又缠绵的吻。

上楼的电梯间里李英超拉过李振洋搂在自己身上的右手，举到嘴边，把食指和中指含在嘴里，一下一下地舔着，舌头时而包裹着两根手指，时而伸到指缝间抽插，舌苔刺激着敏感的指尖皮肤，吞吞吐吐一下又一下直到拉出了细长的色情的丝。

李振洋红着眼看着小男友做下去，“叮”的一声梯门打开，两个人略带狼狈地指纹解了锁，关上门的一瞬间李英超被按在玄关的墙上亲了个结实，手下也没闲着，去解李振洋的裤子。

跌跌撞撞间李振洋被他按到了沙发上，李英超把茶几往后推了推，跪在茶几和沙发的缝隙间，隔着内裤嘬了一口带着男性荷尔蒙腥膻味的性器。不知是龟头渗出的前液还是李英超的口水，浅灰色的内裤被洇湿成了深灰色，李英超扯下了最后一层布料，与朝思暮想的大家伙打了个招呼。“别，小弟，我飞了一整天，脏”李振洋保持着最后的理智，抬手将李英超的头控制住。

“不脏的，洋哥不脏的，我喜欢”李英超仰视着男人，虔诚而真挚。李振洋的东西实在是太大了，他没法全都埋进嘴里，只能尽可能多的吞了大半部分，剩下的一小截由手照顾着，技法同刚刚吃手指差不多，又舔又嘬，偶尔深喉一下，俯下去的时候耻毛扎着脸有点痒，可他没空管这个，这一路他已经想了太久了。

感觉快到了，李振洋推了推身下忙碌的小脑袋“好了，小弟，快到了，起来亲亲哥哥。”准备着把李英超往上拉，固执的小孩却用力地嘬了一下，城门失守，浓稠的腥涩乳白色液体喷涌而出，李英超猝不及防被呛得咳嗽，咽了嘴里的液体又舔干净了柱身周围的，只剩下一两滴挂在睫毛上纯情而又色情。

李振洋把男友从地板上拉起来，之前因为两个人总是喜欢撒东西在地上就没铺地毯，现在看着李英超红红的膝盖，李振洋想着是不是该在这铺一块地毯了。

手往后腰摸去，“洋哥，能不能回屋在床上做？”李英超扯了扯他的衣襟。

“我走不到床边了”李振洋急促地隔着裤子去揉怀里男孩的臀瓣，“嗯...轻点”男孩在李振洋怀里扭了扭。李振洋把手伸进了内裤里往臀缝摸去，意外的摸到一手湿滑和一个硅胶的塞头。久旱逢甘霖的穴被滑动的指尖激得痉挛地收缩，“宝贝，这是什么？”李振洋明知故问。

“就，肛塞嘛，你放在箱子里不就是这个意思”李英超不讨好意思地把头别过去靠在李振洋肩膀上，“费了好大劲呢。”

李振洋低声地在他耳边笑，起初他只是想逗逗小男朋友才恶趣味地把这个从来没用过的道具也塞了进去，转而想到李英超下了飞机一整天都呆在自己身边“自己什么时候弄的？”

“就今天早上嘛，去机场之前，在酒店弄的，太费劲了，我自己一个人又看不到，又不能叫别人来帮忙，磨蹭了半天还差点误了飞机。哎呀，你别问啦，到底操不操？”李英超实在是羞不过，索性自己蹬了裤子往沙发舒适处一躺，分开两条腿，胳膊卡在膝盖窝间固定着，把最隐蔽的位置一览无余的露给了李振洋，“不用扩张了，我都弄好了，拔下来就能用。”说话的声音越来越小。

“啵”地一声李振洋拔掉了肛塞，飞快地从沙发缝里摸出一个安全套戴上，又往李英超腰下塞了个抱枕，长驱直入地进入到了男孩体内，饶是早就做了准备，当男人一口气顶进来的时候李英超不免还是眼冒金星被钉地说不出来话了一下。

双方缓缓地适应了几分钟了之后同时“呼”了口气，李振洋开始深深浅浅地进进出出，顶进去的时候破兵斩将，出来的时候又碾在敏感点上。两个人对彼此都太熟悉了，李振洋用力一下一下顶弄着，身下的男孩就全盘接收，再把这些力道全都柔化成一江春水还加给李振洋。

偶尔李英超被耻毛磨得发痒，想往上逃又被李振洋拉回来狠狠地操。不久即将出席的活动不得不让李振洋忍痛割爱放弃最喜欢的锁骨，转而去啃弄藏在衣服下镜头看不见的乳头。

在沙发上射过一次后，战场还是被迫转移到了床上，床给了两个人更大的空间，试了几个更挑战人体柔韧程度的姿势后，李英超眼皮开始打架，不知道迷迷糊糊中又被李振洋拉着玩了多久，他终于被抱着去洗澡了。

两个人清清爽爽地相拥而眠睡到了后半夜，最先醒过来的是李振洋，持续不断地尿意扰醒了他，轻轻移开搭在自己腰上的手，怕惊醒了沉睡的小男孩，李振洋甚至没穿拖鞋，轻手轻脚地去上了个厕所，接着又去客厅喝了杯水。

他回来的时候，发现刚刚还睡得香甜的李英超皱紧了眉头，在自己这边床上摸着什么，急切而又恐惧。李振洋快步走上前吻了吻男孩的手“怎么了，小超，做噩梦了吗？”

“就是感觉你不在我身边了，李振洋，你去哪儿了？”李英超哭瘪瘪的委屈里还带着睡意。

“我刚刚去上了趟厕所，又去客厅喝了口水，别怕，我这不回来了嘛，睡吧，宝贝，我就在你身边。”李振洋得到水滋润过的嗓音听起来没有那么干涩，回到床上拍了拍李英超的身体。

“你知不知道，这几天没有你在我身边，我睡的一点也不好。”李英超带着万分的委屈钻到了李振洋怀里继续睡了。

李英超醒来的时候已经是早上六七点钟了，晨光经过窗帘的柔化并不刺眼，带着些温柔的醉。

时过立秋，北京的清晨已经开始有点凉了，两个人睡前盖了一床单被，血气方刚二十几岁的男人贪凉很容易就把被子踢开了。李英超醒的时候被子早就被踹到一边，他看见李振洋的腿就这样笔直地，大大剌剌地只穿了条内裤暴露在空气中。

他坐起来先是吻了吻身边男人的嘴唇，然后仔细盯着那双腿，用右掌心盖住了李振洋的左膝盖——那里有条已经看不太清了的疤，手术过后的膝盖就不太能着凉。李振洋怕痛，每到风雨天，他说那里的酸像是从骨头缝里钻出来的，挥之不去。

**李振洋出院那天没给人穿袜子，也没背人，李英超只是吃光了病房里所有的薯片。 **

不知怎的，李英超跨坐在了李振洋腿上，小心地避开伤口，从内裤里把还在沉睡的家伙什掏出来，一下一下地舔着唤醒了巨龙。塞了一天肛塞，昨晚又做的那么激烈，几乎没怎么费力，李英超就把大家伙坐了进去。

当然只是几乎不怎么费力，因为到最后还是卡住了，李振洋坏心的一顶，才真的都吞进去。

不同于小朋友的高质量睡眠，李振洋觉很轻，在李英超轻碰他嘴唇的时候他就醒了，他闭着眼，想看看男孩到底要做什么。

这个姿势进入的异常得深，李英超缓了好一阵子才开始动，忘了从哪里看到的了，上面的人说骑乘式的时候只要一直摇晃着写“COCONUT”就能掌握诀窍。不知道画了第多少个椰子之后，李英超柔软燥热的肠壁绞裹着性器，高潮了。

他又起身帮身下的男人口了出来，难得的，他没有怪身下人懒，一动不动看着自己忙前忙后，他只是喘着粗气趴在了男人的胸膛上，激烈跳动的心脏贴在男人的肚皮上，耳边是男人胸腔里砰砰地节奏有序的心跳声。高潮过的后穴空虚地泛着痒，但此刻他的注意力并不在这。

李英超抬头对已经睁开眼睛的李振洋坚定又深情地说：“李振洋，我好爱你。”

男人显然是不知道这种情绪从何而来，亲了亲李英超的头顶，带着浓重的起床鼻音说：“我也爱你，李英超，一天比一天更多。”将李英超拉到怀里，“昨天做得急，有很多话还没和你说，我去教堂问了，年满18就能成婚，只是咱们的两人婚礼可能得再加一个人，因为我后来想了想，咱俩英语都不好，还得靠老岳给翻译。我去超市买了橄榄汁，但是后来过海关的时候被没收了……”

“什么橄榄汁，哎呀，李振洋你笨死了。”李英超松开一直玩的男人的手指头，去戳他的肚皮。

“嗯？OLIVE JUICE不是橄榄汁吗，我特意问的老岳。”突然被批评的李振洋也百思不得其解。

“不是这个！是你学艺不精，你再去问问！”李英超拿脚趾头夹了夹男人的腿踹了踹他。

“行，我再去问去。昨天一天到现在都没吃东西了，饿不饿？想吃什么，我下楼去买早餐。”李振洋随便套了身衣服准备出门。

“我不想动，我要你买给我，你买的什么都好，我在家里等你。”李英超目送着男友走出房间，只剩下他一人躺在床上时他想：虽然还有困难没有解决，未来也不可预知，不过享受当下，本身就是件美好的事。

小区楼下的李振洋：“喂，老岳，是我，你是不是骗兄弟玩呢，OLIVE JUICE到底什么意思？”

“啊，洋儿啊，哥哥刚睡醒，你听哥说，这OLIVE JUICE确实是橄榄汁的意思，但因为他发音的唇形和LOVE U一样，也经常被用来表示爱你。”岳明辉不紧不慢地说。

“那你他娘的不早告诉我？！”这一刻李振洋仿佛被这对母子同时羞辱。

“哎呀，那你也没问哥哥不是嘛。欸？喂？哎，这洋洋咋还把电话挂了呢。”岳明辉举着手里的手机露着虎牙一副诡计得逞的样子。

今日无事，他准备再睡个回笼觉。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 没有老公夜里睡不着的是我妈  
睡觉踹掉了被子的是我  
“走不到床了”是蓝宇说“我开不回去了”  
OLIVE JUICE是Shameless里的Dibbe
> 
> 参考了一些时间线，但仍是OOC  
设定在一个同性恋宽容但同性婚姻仍不合法的社会  
在这个社会里没有私生 也不会有人接机  
现实社会太残酷，我想我的小朋友能有甜蜜的生活  
剩下的想起来再说


End file.
